


Tie Dye Umbrella

by mattsunist



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Barista Sakusa Kiyoomi, Coffee Shop, F/F, F/M, Fem!Sakusa Kiyoomi, I Don't Even Know, Salon Owner Kageyama Miwa, Tags Are Hard, Teruhana if you squint hard enough
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:22:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29563938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mattsunist/pseuds/mattsunist
Summary: "Kemarin pulang sama siapa, Mbak? Ketawa ketiwi gitu.""Rahasia, deh. Aku mau beli kopi dulu."
Relationships: Kageyama Miwa & Sakusa Kiyoomi, Kageyama Miwa/Sakusa Kiyoomi, Misaki Hana/Terushima Yuuji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5
Collections: Haikyuu!! Bulol Week 2021





	Tie Dye Umbrella

Miwa benci hari Rabu. Entah kenapa, salon selalu ramai pada hari itu. Bukannya dia benci menata rambut pelanggan, tapi jam kerja selalu terasa lebih panjang. Baru saja dia melangkah keluar dari studio salonnya, tiba-tiba hujan deras. Sialan, sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga. Dia tidak membawa kendaraan hari ini karena dipinjam sang adik kesayangan, Tobio, untuk ngapel katanya.

Untung saja dia membawa payung hadiah doorprize jalan sehat tahun lalu. Warnanya motif tie dye yang manis. Setidaknya itu membuat suasana hatinya lebih baik.

Saat melewati emperan toko, manik Miwa menangkap sosok gadis rambut ikal diikat dua sedang mengusap-usap tangannya untuk menghilangkan rasa dingin. Apa yang dia lakukan malam-malam begini? Jalanan juga sedang sepi. Si hairstylist bergidik, kalau ada apa-apa bagaimana? Tapi kalau dipikir lagi, bukan masalahnya juga. Toh, kenal saja tidak. Akhirnya Miwa berjalan melewati gadis itu. Tidak lama, dia melihat si ikal berlari menerobos hujan yang turun semakin lebat.

"Mbak!" panggilnya, berniat untuk menawarkan tebengan payung. Namun sayang, si gadis larinya terlalu kencang.

Miwa menggeleng heran di bawah payungnya.

Oh, dia berhenti di depan bengkel langganan Miwa. Tanpa sedikit keraguan, Miwa menghampirinya, "Mbak, mau kemana?"

"Lurus masuk gang sini, Kak.." jawabnya lirih.

Cahaya lampu jalan samar-samar menyinari wajah si ikal, Miwa bisa melihat wajahnya lebih jelas sekarang. Bibirnya terlihat pucat dan sekujur tubuhnya basah kuyup. Gadis yang kehujanan itu lebih tinggi darinya, jadi Miwa harus mengangkat payungnya sedikit.

"Aku juga. Bareng aja, yuk?" tawar Miwa ditemani senyuman ramah di wajahnya yang dibalas dengan anggukan kecil tanpa kata.

Jalan yang becek membasahi sepatu sneakers Miwa, tapi dia tidak peduli. Yang penting orang di sebelahnya tidak kebasahan lagi dan berjalan di tempat tanpa genangan air.

"Di sebelah mana rumahnya, Mbak?"

"Perempatan itu belok kanan, Kak," jawab si gadis, kali ini suaranya lebih lantang, "Kakak rumahnya dimana?"

Miwa mengangguk paham, "itu sebelum perempatan, yang pagar hitam."

"Oh."

Suara hujan dan genangan air yang dipijak menjadi teman mereka selama setengah perjalanan sebelum gadis yang lebih tinggi menaruh tasnya di atas kepala dan berkata, "terima kasih tumpangannya, Kak, tapi saya lari aja!"

Belum sempat Miwa menahannya, dia sudah berlari menembus hujan. Lagi.

"Hati-hati!" teriak Miwa.

* * *

"Mbak Miw," Yuuji memanggilnya dengan mulut penuh makanan, "ada cafe baru, lho."

Yuuji adalah satu-satunya karyawan Miwa yang memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'Mbak Miw' panggilan kesayangan katanya. Juga karena mirip dengan kata 'bakmi'. Miwa hanya tertawa ketika pertama kali mendengar penjelasan itu.

"Masa?" sahutnya tak acuh kemudian menyuapkan bekalnya.

"He eh," Yuuji mengangguk dan menelan makanannya, "Hana kerja di situ."

Hana. Nama yang sering Miwa dengar belakangan ini. Pacar baru Yuuji yang anehnya bisa tahan dengan segala tingkah pria itu. Miwa yang setiap hari bekerja dengannya saja kadang hanya bisa meringis dan mengelus dada.

"Oooh," yang lebih tua mengangguk, "enak?"

"Enak, lah," jawabnya dengan mantap, "kemarin aku pesan frappenya. Mbak Miw harus coba."

"Beliin dong, Ji."

"Dih? Gak dulu."

Kurangajar.

"Eeeh," buru-buru Yuuji menambahi, karena takut Mbak Miw marah (dan takut dipecat), "maksudnya, kesana aja langsung. Suasananya enak, Mbak. Buka sampe malem, tau."

"Bisa banget ngelesnya," ledek Miwa.

Mereka berdua pun melanjutkan obrolan, topik utama mereka tentu saja masalah rambut dan pelanggan. Tidak terasa jam makan siang sudah berakhir dan keduanya kembali ke pekerjaan mereka.

Jam di ponsel Miwa menunjukkan jam 21:30. Salon sudah ditutup dan semua karyawan sudah pulang. Lagi-lagi dia tidak bawa kendaraan karena dipinjam Tobio. Setelah mengantongi kunci, Miwa baru ingat kalau cafe itu buka sampai malam.

Di luar cafe, ada standing blackboard yang dihias dengan fairy lights. Disitu tertulis bahwa diskon promo opening masih berlaku.

"Buy 1 get 1 khusus frappe, ya? Sekalian beli oleh-oleh buat Tobio.." gumamnya sambil melangkahkan kaki ke cafe yang dimaksud.

“Selamat datang—!” sapa seorang barista yang mengenakan masker hijau muda senada dengan warna apronnya. Ada gambar katak di sisi kanan atas maskernya, Miwa pikir itu menggemaskan, “pesan apa, Kak?”

“Mocha frappe sama green tea frappe, green teanya dibungkus aja,” kata Miwa setelah membaca daftar menu.

“Baik, Kak,” gumam sang barista sambil mencatat pesanannya, “atas nama?”

“Miwa.”

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, namanya sudah dipanggil. Pemilik salon itu berjalan ke arah counter untuk mengambil dua gelas plastik berisi minuman dingin miliknya. Namun saat sampai disana, dia dikejutkan dengan sebuah oatmeal cookie.

“Uh, aku ngga pesan cookie?”

Si barista menurunkan maskernya, menunjukkan senyum malu dan pipi yang bersemu merah, “tanda terima kasih. Buat yang tadi malam.”

Tadi malam? Miwa terdiam, masih mencoba untuk mengingat. Ditatapnya lekat-lekat barista kuncir dua yang ada di depan—oh! Dia si gadis kuncir dua yang kehujanan itu! Miwa menjentikkan jari dan mengangguk. 

“Ternyata kamu. Kenapa lari? Kamu ga sakit, ‘kan?” Miwa membaca name tag yang tertulis di apronnya, “... Kiyoomi?”

Yang dipanggil jadi semakin salah tingkah. Kiyoomi kembali menutup setengah wajahnya dengan masker, “ga sakit, kok. Sekali lagi terima kasih, Kak.”  
Miwa terkekeh pelan lalu mengambil pesanannya, “terima kasih buat cookienya juga, ya.”

Wajar saja Miwa tidak langsung ingat tadi, yang dia lihat semalam hanya tubuh Kiyoomi yang gemetar karena dingin dan bibir pucatnya. Sekarang wajahnya terlihat lebih ceria, bibirnya dipoles berwarna merah muda dan ternyata dia mempunyai sepasang beauty mark di dahinya. Tanpa disadari, Miwa tengah bertopang dagu dan menyesap minumannya sambil menatap Kiyoomi yang sedang melayani pelanggan yang baru saja masuk. Walaupun memakai masker, manik gelapnya memancarkan senyum yang lembut. Tangannya juga cekatan, rasanya menyenangkan melihat si barista meracik minuman.

Sampai akhirnya Miwa menjadi pelanggan terakhir yang menetap setengah jam sebelum cafe ditutup. Dia bangkit berdiri, berniat untuk pulang. Seperti malam kemarin, hujan turun membasahi bumi. Bedanya tidak terlalu deras. Si rambut pendek menghela nafas, payungnya tertinggal di salon.

Bahu Miwa ditepuk dari belakang, ternyata Kiyoomi, “Kak… Miwa? Bawa payung ngga?”

Miwa menoleh dan menggeleng, “payungku ketinggalan.”

“Mau pinjam punyaku?”

“Terus kamu pulangnya nanti gimana?”

Kiyoomi terdiam, mencoba memikirkan sebuah solusi.

"Barengan aja? Sebentar lagi tutup, 'kan?" ujar Miwa sebelum Kiyoomi membuka mulutnya.

"Tunggu 30 menit gapapa?" tanya Kiyoomi, agak tidak enak hati.

"Iya. Santai aja, aku ga buru-buru."

* * *

"Aku baru sadar, payung kamu tie dye juga," ucap Miwa setelah mereka melewati pedagang kaki lima yang sedang berteduh.

Kiyoomi melirik payungnya sebelum fokus melihat ke jalanan lagi, "iya. Ini hadiah dari—"

"Jalan sehat?"  
"Jalan sehat."

Mereka berdua saling tatap lalu tertawa. Motifnya sama walau warna payung Kiyoomi lebih gelap. Suatu kebetulan yang lucu.

Berbagi payung bersama orang asing bukanlah ide yang buruk. Apa lagi kalau orang asing itu secantik Kiyoomi. Dia tidak terlalu banyak bicara, lebih lagi bertanya. Tapi Miwa suka dengan kehadiran Kiyoomi yang menemaninya pulang.

Dari malam itu, berlanjut ke malam selanjutnya sampai sudah hampir seminggu mereka pulang bersama.

Tanpa disadari, ada dua pasang mata yang kadang memergoki mereka sedang berduaan.

"Mbak Miw!" sapa Yuuji dengan ceria di Selasa pagi.

Miwa melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum tipis. Suasana hatinya tampak baik.

Yuuji jadi ikut senang, si rambut kuning bersenandung sambil menata alat, "kemarin pulang sama siapa, Mbak? Ketawa ketiwi gitu."

Alis Miwa naik. Darimana bocah ini tahu?

Sang pria mengusap tengkuknya, takut disangka aneh-aneh, "kemarin aku sama Hana lagi neduh di minimarket. Terus liat Mbak Miw, mau aku panggil tapi lagi sama orang."

Miwa menahan senyum sementara Yuuji sedang menatapnya ngeri, bertanya-tanya bosnya sedang kemasukan apa.

"Rahasia, deh. Aku mau beli kopi dulu."

Begitu seterusnya sampai beberapa hari ke depan. Miwa jadi rajin membeli kopi di cafe dekat salon.

Yuuji semakin heran.

"Mbak, kopa kopi mulu. Sehat?"

Miwa hanya membalas dengan tawa, "habisnya lucu, sih."

"Apanya?"

"Baristanya."

Tuh, 'kan.

"EH, MBAK, BUKAN PACARKU KAN?" tanya Yuuji panik.

"Ya bukan, lah!"

Bagaimana tidak lucu? Di cup milik Miwa selalu ada gambar doodle hewan yang menggemaskan. Kadang tidak terlihat seperti binatang, tapi Miwa tahu maksud si barista manis ingin menyemangatinya.

Si rambut pendek tidak selalu membeli kopi untuk dirinya. Sebenarnya hanya alasan untuk melihat Kiyoomi saja, sih. Minuman berkafein itu nanti diberikan pada Yuuji atau karyawannya yang lain. Dengan syarat: cup dicuci dan dikembalikan ke sang empunya yang tertulis, Kageyama Miwa. Kalau ditanya untuk apa, jawaban Miwa adalah, "buat tempat pulpen."

"Siapa yang punya pulpen yang muat di 10 cup kopi sih, Mbak?" tanya Yuuji menunjuk jajaran cup di meja kerja Miwa, gemas dan frustasi di waktu yang bersamaan. Dia diam-diam sering menebak kopi yang dibeli besok diberikan ke karyawan yang mana.

Bibir Miwa manyun, "aku, lah!"

"Tumben hari ini ngga beli?"

"Delivery dong, Ji."

"Grebpud? Deket banget gitu, ngapain?" memang sih, si bos mempunyai banyak uang, tapi ini boros sekali?

Ternyata dugaan Yuuji salah.

Bel tanda pelanggan masuk berbunyi. Namun bukan pelanggan yang berdiri di depan pintu, melainkan barista cafe sebelah.

"Kak Miwa, ini kopi sama kuenya," Kiyoomi menunjuk paper bag yang dibawanya, "aku balik dulu—"

"Iya, makasih, sayang!" senyuman merekah di wajah Miwa, "Yuuji, kenalin ini pacarku."

Yang disebut pacar membuang wajah untuk menahan malu. Miwa hanya tertawa puas melihat semburat merah yang muncul dari pipi sampai ujung telinga sang kekasih. Sementara Yuuji berdiri di sana masih kesulitan untuk memproses informasi yang diterima.

"Nanti aku keluar jam 5, kamu yang handle salon, ya. Aku percaya kamu, Yuuji," kata Miwa sambil mengacungkan jempol kemudian melambaikan tangannya kepada Kiyoomi, "ketemu nanti jam 5, ya. Hati-hati baliknya, Mi!"

Masih dengan wajah terkejut, tidak hanya Mbak Miwa jadian dengan barista manis cafe sebelah, ternyata si bos juga seenaknya sendiri. Huh. Tidak apa, yang penting dia dapat bonus. Seharusnya dia dapat, 'kan? Semoga saja. Dia merasa masih ada banyak keanehan yang nanti dia akan saksikan.

**Author's Note:**

> HI!! Thank you for reading. Semoga suka, kalau ada waktu aku mau bikin prequel yang nyambung ke alasan kenapa Kiyoomi lari atau sequel hehe. Kalau cerita dari sudut pandang Omi, masih on progress karena aku takut kepanjangan kalau dimasukin sini. Sekali lagi, terima kasih! Feedback is much appreciated. Stay hydrated!


End file.
